Loving My Dark Side
by PUuPpyyto
Summary: HunHan love story :") fluff, sweeeet with a lil bith angst .


Loving My Dark Side

Tittle : Loving My Dark Side

Series : Oneshoot

Rated : M

Cast : HunHan

**Warning : This is Yaoi Boy x Boy (Dont Like Dont read) ! No Bash !**

A/N * _Italic_ kata-kata yang tidak terucap a.k.a mbatin

**Author POV**

_Saranghae .._

_Wo ai ni .._

_I Love You .._

_Jet'aime .._

_Aishiteru .._

"Babe, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu"..

Semua orang bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu dalam beribu macam bahasa, bukankah 'Aku mencintaimu' adalah kata-kata yang menurut manusia paling indah di dunia ini apalagi jika yang mengatakannya adalah cinta sejatimu. Tapi bagi namja mungil yang sedang merenung di tepi danau favorite-nya itu kata-kata 'Aku Mencintaimu' tidaklah cukup.

'_Jauh dari cukup' _begitulah namja mungil yang bernama Lu Han itu mendeskripsikan kata-kata Aku mencintaimu. Baginya "_I love you and i love your dark side too_" barulah kata-kata yang cukup kuat untuk membuktikan keindahan sebuah cinta. Tapi.. apakah ada seseorang yang akan mencintainya seperti itu ? Tentu saja semua namja maupun yeoja yang melihat Lu Han akan mencintai sosok cantik dan hangat itu, namun apa mereka akan mencintai sisi gelap dari namja cantik itu ?

...

...

...

"Bebbb" sebuah teriakan yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Lu Han selama 3 tahun ini bergema di tepi danau yang sepi itu. Dengan senyum merekah di bibir cherry-nya, Lu Han menoleh untuk mendapati kekasihnya sedang berlari dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar siap untuk memeluknya. "Sehunnniiiieee" teriak Lu Han manja dan terkikik geli karena Sehun dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Lu Han dan menyunkannya di udara.

"Pabbooo-yaa.. Kau terlambat hmmm... 35 menit ! Kau sudah membuang waktuku yang sangat berharga tuan Oh !" gerutu Lu Han masih dalam pelukan posesive Sehun.

"Mianhae baby tadi partnerku di klub dance menahanku karena minta diajarkan beberapa gerakan yang tidak mengerti. Aigoo kau pasti sangat kedinginan karena menungguku di cuaca sedingin. Mianhaee baby" kata Sehun menyesal sambil membenarkan letak syal Lu Han dan mengecup pipi chubby kekasihnya yang kini sudah dihiasi semburat pink membuat Sehun jatuh berkali-kali dalam pesona Lu Han.

"Partner ? That Jung ?" kata Lu Han dengan nada kesal.

"Babee.. Namanya adalah Jung Han Byul, kapan kau akan berhenti menyebutnya That Jung ?" kata Sehun dengan nada setenang dan selembut mungkin untuk memberitahu pada Lu Han bahwa namja mungil itu tidak perlu selalu cemburu pada Han Byul, meyakinkan Lu Han bahwa hatinya hanya untuk namja mungil bermata doe itu.

"Tapi... Sehuniieee ! Han Byul jelas-jelas memiliki maksud tersendiri dengan selalu menahanmu di akhir sesi latihan. Dia selalu beralasan ingin mempelajari gerakan yang tidak ia mengerti. _Fuck it_ ! Jika ia tidak bisa menguasai semua gerakan dance seharusnya ia tidak perlu masuk ke dalam club dance !" teriak Lu Han.

"Lu Han ! Jaga bicaramu dan jangan mengumpat" omel Sehun yang langsung membuat Lu Han tersadar dari emosinya yang meluap-luap. '_Oh no ! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sisi gelapku ini lagi.. Pasti sehun akan muak denganku ! Pasti Sehun akan mencampakanku ! Pasti Sehun akan membuangku ! Pasti Sehun akan ..._'

"Han.. Babby hannn" panggilan Sehun memutus segala pikiran negatif yang sedang menguasai otak Lu Han, membuatnya tersadar dan kembali ke alam kenyataan.

"Mianhae. Aku bertingkah menyebalkan lagi kan ? Mianhae" kata Lu Han menyesal.

"Baby.. My silly baby.. Terkadang aku menyukai sisi over protective-mu, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa kau sangat sangat mencintaiku. Tapi Han.. Aku mohon, bisakah kau menguranginya sedikit saja ? Kau bahkan hampir menyerang Sunny minggu lalu karena ia tidak sengaja memegang tanganku" kata Sehun sambil menangkup wajah mungil Lu Han.

"Oh god.. Aku adalah kekasih yang sangat buruk" kata Lu Han dengan nada bergetar, butiran bening sudah turun dari mata doe-nya membuat Sehun semakin bingung. Lu Han akan selalu menangis jika ia mengingatkan agar Lu Han memperbaiki sikapnya. Sehun mencintai Lu Han karena alasan itulah ia tidak ingin namja yang ia cintai berperilaku berlebihan.

"Baby, jangan menangis. Okay, aku akan menuruti dan tidak akan membantu Han Byul di luar jam latihan lagi" kata Sehun mengalah. Siapalah seorang Oh Sehun yang mampu menolak keinginan Lu Han ? Bahkan semua orang dan siswa di sekolahnya pun tahu bahwa Lu Han adalah cinta pertama Sehun dan namja itu akan langsung terjun dari tebing gunung Deokyu jika Lu Han yang memintanya. "Sehuniee berjanji ?" kata Lu Han sambil sesenggukan.

"Ne baby. Apapun untuk membuat my silly boy bahagia. Han maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku ?" kata Sehun dan Lu Han langsung menganggukan kepalanya, penasaran dengan janji yang diminta oleh Sehun. "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan selalu mengingat bahwa Oh Sehun hanya akan mencintai Lu Han. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus selalu mengingat itu" kata Sehun sambil mencium bibir cherry Lu Han. Bukan ciuman pertama ataupun ciuman penuh _passion_ tapi bagi Lu Han itu adalah ciuman terindah yang menanadai bahwa detik ini juga Sehun sudah menyerahkan hati, tubuh dan jiwanya pada Lu Han.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk selalu mengingatnya" gumam Lu Han dengan bibir yang masih menempel dengan bibir tipis Sehun dan kembali mempersatukan kedua bibir yang selalu akan selalu terasa pas jika melebur menjadi satu.

..

..

..

"Beb.. kau mau langsung kuantar pulang atau kau masih ingin bersamaku hhm ?" tanya Sehun pada Lu Han yang kini sedang bergelayut manja di tangannya. " Hng.. Aku masih ingin bersama dengan Sehuniee.. Bolehkan ?" tanya Lu Han imut. God save Sehun, bagaimana bisa ada mahluk seimut Lu Han teriak namja _poker face_ itu dalam hati.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau tahu ? Terkadang aku berpikir akan memasukanmu ke dalam karung dan menyekapmu selamanya di dalam kamarku. Sehingga aku tidak harus merasa kesepian pada malam hari" goda Sehun dan ia puas melihat pipi Lu Han yang merona bahkan sangat merah.

"Kau senang menggodaku eoh" kata Lu Han sambil menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di lengan Sehun. "Aku serius dan sangat sangat serius.. Hmmm. apa kita bisa memulai dengan membeli sebuah karung dan memasukanmu kedalamnya Han ?" kata Sehun membuat Lu Han tertawa dengan ocehan bodoh kekasihnya. Sore itu dihabiskan kedua pasangan itu untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya Seoul. Mulai dari saling menyuapi deobokki di kedai langganan mereka, lalu berlanjut menikmati alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh artis jalanan di tepi Sungai Cheonggyecheon dan berakhir dengan melakukan _window shoping_ di pertokoan Cheondamdong. Tawa dan ciuman tidak pernah lepas dari pasangan kekasih yang sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun itu, membuat semua pasang mata yang melihat akan selalu berkomentar '_Ouuh so sweett. Aku ingin seperti mereka_'

_Sehuniee.. apakah kau bahagia ?_

_Aku akan selalu merasa sangat bahagia jika itu bersamamu Han ..._

...

...

...

"Ahhhh lelahnyaaaa" kata Lu Han sambil merentang kedua tangannya, menghirup aroma dingin kota Seoul yang sudah semakin gelap. "Hann.. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah nne" kata Sehun disebelahnya. Kata-kata sehun barusan langsung membuat namja mungil itu menegang.

'_Kenapa harus pulang ? Kenapa aku harus kembali ke neraka itu ? Kenapa aku harus berpisah dengan Sehunie ?' _teriak Lu Han frustasi dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Sehun ? Lu Han tidak ingin membebani kekasihnya dengan permasalahannya dan juga jika ia menceritakan seluruhnya pada Sehun, apakah namja itu masih mau untuk menjadi kekasihnya ? masih mau untuk mengatakan 'Saranghae' padanya. Dengan keras Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah air mata menuruni mata doe-nya. Ia saat ingin menceritakan seluruhnya pada Sehun tapi ia juga sekaligus takut bahwa Sehun akan lari setelah mengetahui segala sisi gelap Lu Han.

..

"Hunny.. Sudah sampai. Eh, bibirmu berdarah ?" kata Sehun menyadarkan Lu Han dari lamunannya. Sehun tersenyum melihat tampang kekasihnya yang nampak seperti bocah SD yang hilang arah. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menjilat darah yang berada di bibir bekas gigitan Lu Han membuat sang pemilik semakin terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak dari Sehun.

"Yah ! Seharusnya kau memberikan aba-aba jika akan menyerang bibir innocentku Oh mesum!" omel Lu Han sambil memegangi bibirnya yang kini terasa seperti bibir Sehun.

"Anioo.. aku tidak perlu untuk meminta ijin jika akan mencium kekasihku bweee" kata Sehun manja membuat Lu Han meleleh dan memeluk tubuh namja-nya. Ia selalu merasakan kehangatan, rasa aman, rasa dicintai dan beribu banyak rasa yang tidak akan bisa ia deskripsikan dalam pelukan Sehun. "Ohhh kyeopta. Masuklah Han, hawanya semakin dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau demam" kata Sehun dengan nada sayang membuat LuHan semakin enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

'_Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan pelukan ini dan pergi memasuki neraka itu ?_' batin Lu Han sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Lu Han, terkadang ia tidak habis pikir '_Mengapa Lu Han selalu terlihat tertekan jika pulang ke rumah ? dan yang terpenting adalah mengapa Lu Han sampai sekarang masih belum memperkenalkan Sehun pada kedua orang tuanya ?_ _Mungkin aku akan menanyakannya besok saja'_ simpul Sehun dalam hati.

"Babyy. Besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi dan kita akan bertemu lagi besok Han" kata Sehun meyakinkan. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Lu Han melepaskan pelukannya dan bergumam kecil "Arraseo". Sehun mencium Lu Han dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju ke rumahnya dengan senyum merekah, melewatkan kejadian menyakitkan yang terjadi pada Lu Han tepat saat namja mungil itu menutup pintu rumahnya.

..

..

Seperti yang para tetangga keluarga Lu sudah biasa dengar, suara teriakan kesakitan dan tangisan dari Lu Han selalu bergema di kompleks perumahan mereka. Tidak ada yang berani menanggung resiko berurusan dengan nyonya Lu jadilah mereka hanya bisa diam di kamar masing-masing sambil berdoa agar si bungsu keluarga Lu masih bisa menanggung rasa sakit untuk porsi siksaannya hari ini.

..

..

"Kau adalah anak yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini ! Kau adalah sampah dalam dunia ini ! Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Tuhan memberikanmu tempat di dunia ini ! Melihatmu saja sudah cukup muak !" teriak Nyonya Lu atau lebih tepatnya ibu tiri Lu Han.

"Mom, jangan terlalu dekat dengan sampah itu ! Gessshh, melihatnya saja aku sudah muak ! Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Sehun mau-maunya berpacaran denganmu ?! Dia pasti hanya merasa kasihan dengan manusia menyedihkan sepertimu" kata seorang gadis yang kini ikut dengan sadisnya menendangi tubuh mungil Lu Han yang kini sudah terkapar lemah di lantai.

"Little Lu Han ! Jika sampai Sehun mengetahui segala tentangmu, aku yakin ia akan langsung meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan ada satu manusia pun yang akan mencintai mahluk hina sepertimu !" kata gadis itu dengan nada yang membuat Lu Han semakin emosi. Cara yeoja itu berbicara tentang Sehun-nya membuat Lu Han semakin muak.

"Jangan menatap anakku dengan tatapan itu Mahluk Gay ! Cepat bersihkan rumah dan masuk ke kamarmu ! Melihatmu membuatku ingin marah" kata ahjumma berumur 50 tahun itu sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dan sang gadis –_saudara tirinya_— tersenyum puas melihat muntahan darah keluar dari mulut Lu Han.

"Jung Han Byul" gumam Lu Han sarat dengan kebencian, bila saja sebuah tatapan bisa membelah kepala seseorang maka bisa dipastikan kepala yeoja yang menolak identitasnya sebagai saudara tiri Lu Han di ekspos itu sudah terbelah menjadi ribuan keping. Lu Han bisa menerima semua pukulan, siksaan, hinaan dan cabikan dari keluarga tirinya tapi tidak jika salah satu dari mereka menyebut nama Sehunie-nya. Mahluk buas dalam dirinya akan mengaum marah, tidak ada yang boleh menyebut nama Sehunie-nya.

Dengan langkah gontai Lu Han berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membasuh darah yang terus keluar seiring ia batuk. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang namja itu rasakan, rasa sakit adalah temannya selama beberapa tahun sejak ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan janda Jung dan meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Rasa sakit adalah obat bagi Lu Han.

Namja mungil itu berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah botol obat penenangnya yaitu Alprazolam dengan dosis tertinggi. Lu Han di diagnosis mengalami gangguan kepribadian atau yang lebih dikenal bipolar sejak 2 tahun yang lalu saat namja itu memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan seorang ahli kesehatan jiwa. Sudah 2 tahun ini pula Lu Han mengalami ketergantungan dengan obat penenang itu, ia butuh pil-pil itu untuk mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit dan kekecewaan terhadap dunia ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang namja mungil itu langsung menelan dua pil penenang sekaligus, ia merasa perlu dengan segera bangkit dari rasa keterperukan ini.

_Aku merasa tenang ..._

_My happy little pil.. Take me away_

_Dry my eyes.._

_Bring color to my skies.._

_My sweet little pil_

_Take my hunger, Lie within_

_Numb my skin..._

_My happy little pil... _

Dengan setengah kesadarannya Lu Han terus menggumamkan lirik lagu itu, merasa senang karena dua butir Alprazolam mulai bekerja. Hatinya terasa tenang, segala bebannya seakan terangkat. Ia bahkan lupa akan segala depresinya, lupa akan segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini.

_My happy little pil .._

_My beloved Sehuniee .._

...

...

...

...

KRINGGG... KRINGGG... Bunyi alarm mengganggu mimpi indah Lu Han, dengan geraman kesal namja itu membuka matanya dan langsung menyabet jam weker itu untuk mematikan bunyi alarmnya. Seketika kedua mata indah itu membelalak terkejut mendapati bahwa ia sudah terlambat setengah jam dan kemungkinan besar Sehun sudah berada di bawah menunggunya.

"Shit!" umpat Lu Han sambil berlari kesetanan menuju kamar mandi dan sekali lagi membasuh semua darah yang mengering di tubuhnya.

"Hmmm.. perfect" gumam Lu Han senang setelah mengoleskan BB cream yang dengan sempurna menutupi seluruh lebam di wajahnya. Dengan cepat namja itu berlari mengambil tas nya dan menuruni tangga untuk mendapati Han Byul sedang berdecak kesal di depan pintu.

"Cepat keluar bodoh ! Aku tidak bisa keluar karena sehun ada di luar menunggumu ! What the hell, aku tidak ingin Sehun sampai tahu jika kita memiliki hubungan keluarga. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan mahluk menjijikan sepertimu" omel Han Byul tapi Lu Han sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Ia terlalu senang karena akan segera bertemu dengan Sehun dan bebas mencium bibir sexy namja-nya tepat di depan wajah jelek Han Byul. Lu Han berlari keluar dan langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung kekasihnya.

"Sehuniiee mianhae. Luhanniee terlambat bangun" kata Lu Han dengan aegyo membuat Sehun tidak jadi mengomel. "Baiklah. Lain kali kau harus memasang alarm mu lebih awal Han. Kau tahu kan aku tidak ingin kau di hukum karena terlambat" kata Sehun dengan nada sayang membuat mood Lu Han meningkat sangat sangat drastis.

"Arraseo yeobbo" kata Lu Han imut. Sehun mencium bibir Lu Han dan memasukan tangan Lu Han yang ia genggam kedalam saku jaketnya mencegah namja mungilnya kedinginan.

"Aku tebak kau tidak sarapan" kata Sehun dan Lu Han hanya bisa menyengir sambil mengangguk. _'Jangankan sarapan, makan malam pun aku tidak diberikan'_ batin Lu Han.

"Aku membawakanmu cupcake red velvet dan susu strawberry kesukannmu. Jahh, makanlah" kata sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung cokelat pada Luhan. Namja mungil itu hanya melihat kantung itu tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun membuat Sehun kebingungan.

"Wae ? Bukankah ini adalah makanan kesukaanmu ?" tanya Sehun bingung tapi Lu Han masih belum bergeming. Air mata yang menuruni pipi Lu Han membuat Sehun semakin kebingungan "Baby.. Wae ? Kau tidak suka dengan roti ini ? Aku akan membuangnya, ppali.. Katakan apa yang Luhaniie ku ingin makan ? Aku akan membuang roti ini. Jeball jangan menangis" kata Sehun panik. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba menangis tapi otaknya mengatakan 'tentu saja. Kau kan seorang namja dengan gangguan kejiwaan'.

"Anioooo" kata Lu Han menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak membuang kantung cokelat itu. "Aku hanya terharu karena Sehuniee adalah kekasih yang paling perhatian di dunia ini. Oh Sehun adalah kekasih terhebat di seluruh alam semesta ini !" teriak Lu Han bangga membuat beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya terkikik melihat lovey dovey siswa SMA ini.

"Tsskk, jangan melakukan itu lagi pabbo. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis Han" gerutu Sehun dan kekasihnya langsung mencium bibir Sehun mencegah omelan yang lebih panjang keluar dari bibir sexy namja-nya.

"Saranghae Oh Sehun" kata Lu Han.

"Nado saranghae" jawab Sehun tanpa perlu berpikir lama. Setiap syaraf bahkan molekul terkecil dalam dirinya akan selalu dengan responsif mengatakan '_Saranghae Lu Han_'.

..

..

..

..

"Lu.. sampai kapan kau akan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu ?" tanya Jongin yang semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Lu Han. Jongin adalah teman Lu Han dari kecil bahkan sejak mereka bayi, hanya Jongin satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tentang penderitaan Lu Han.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa lepas dari obat-obatan itu. Tanpa obat penenang... entahlah aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika sehari saja aku tidak meminum obat penenangku" kata Lu Han sambil memainkan ujung seragamnya. Jongin menatap sayang teman baiknya sekaligus satu-satunya namja yang ia cintai itu. Biarkan saja ini adalah cinta dengan satu sisi, selama ia bisa menatap wajah cantik Lu Han dari jarak sedekat ini Jongin akan menerima segalanya.

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakan ini dengan Sehun ? Aku rasa sudah waktunya kau membicarakan hal ini dengan Sehun" saran Jongin.

"Mwooo ? Andwaeee ! Aku masih belum rela jika kehilangan Sehunie sekarang !" tolak Lu Han keras dan serangan panik langsung merambati tubuh mungilnya. Pupil matanya melebar, keringat dingin dan gerakan gelisah mulai muncul. Membuat Jongin dengan sigap memegang kedua tangan Lu Han dan menenangkannya "Lulu calm down ! Tenang ! Fokusss ! Lihat aku !" teriak Jongin mencoba untuk menyadarkan Lu Han tapi sepertinya teriakan saja sudah tidak cukup untuk menenangkan Lu Han yang sedang kumat. Pilihan terakhir dan terberat harus segera dilakukan oleh Jongin. Dengan nafas berat dan bergumam "Ini semua untuk Lu Han" Jongin mulai menggerakan tangannya dan menampar pipi namja mungil itu cukup keras untuk menyadarkannya.

"Hiksss.. apppoooo" tangis Lu Han. Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang sangat ia cintai itu sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali. "Lulu.. Kau harus mengerti bahwa satu-satunya hal terakhir yang akan aku lakukan adalah menyakitimu. Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu" kata Jongin sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan yang bergetar karena tangisan yang menjadi-jadi. Untunglah atap sekolah adalah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi para siswa membuat Jongin lebih tenang membiarkan Luhan menangis menjadi-jadi di pelukannya.

"Jonginn... aku.. aku takut hikss.. Aku takut jika sehun tidak mencintai sisi gelap ku juga. Aku takut jika ia akan menganggapku mahluk menjijikan seperti yang Nyonya Jung dan Han Byul katakan" kata Lu Han memelas.

"Luluuu.. Kau adalah mahluk terindah dan tercantik yang pernah ada di dunia. Jika sehun dengan bodohnya meninggalkanmu maka aku akan yang akan dengan senang hati menggantikan posisinya. Aku yang akan mencintaimu dan sisi burukmu. Arraseo ?!" kata Jongin dengan penuh penekanan. Memastikan bahwa Lu Han memahami setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Ne... gomawwooo Jonginiee" kata Lu Han lemah. Ia perlu pil nya. My sweet little pil segera...

..

..

..

..

"Sehun.. kau serius akan menolak tawaran Prof Ah untuk tampil dalam acara Cats ? Kau tahukan kalau acara itu juga akan dihadiri oleh para pencari bakat terbaik di Korea" kata Chanyeol.

"Nee, tentu saja aku serius. Konsep tariannya terlalu sexy dan yang menjadi partnerku adalah Han Byul. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Lu Han akan cemburu buta jika itu menyangkut Han Byul" jelas Sehun datar, tidak menanggapi reaksi kaget dari teman-temannya.

"Mwoo ? Kau melewatkan kesempatan besar itu hanya dengan alasan Lu Han akan cemburu ?" teriak Jo woon yang kini duduk disamping Sehun. "Neee. Aku tidak ingin Lu Han ku marah" kata Sehun enteng. "Tskk tsskk.. Aku pikir memiliki pacar secantik Lu Han itu sangat menyenangkan. Tidak pernah kupikirkan bahwa sifat over protective Lu Han akan menghambat cita-citamu seperti itu. Jika jadi kau, aku akan langsung memutuskan Lu Han pada hari pertama pacaran. Memiliki namjachingu over protective aka pencemburu itu sama dengan mimpi buruk menurutku" kata Jo woon.

...

Sebuah langkah mungil terhenti, dari sebuah langkah dengan penuh semangat menjadi langkah gontai. Lu Han mendengar semua perbincangan Sehun dan teman-temannya barusan. Awalnya Lu Han ingin memberi kejutan untuk Sehun dengan mengunjunginya di ruang latihan club dance. Akan tetapi setelah mendengar perbincangan itu, ia lebih memilih untuk pergi.

"Apakah Sehun merasa terbebani olehku ? Pasti sehun sangat menderita karenaku" gumam Lu Han yang kini sedang meringkuk menangis. Membenci dirinya sendiri yang terkadang tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Membenci dirinya karena sudah menjadi beban bagi orang yang sangat ia cintai. "Kenapa aku harus selalu menjadi beban orang lain ? Kenapa aku harus selalu menjadi yang tidak berguna" gumam Lu Han berkali-kali.

...

"Yakkk ! Jaga bicaramu idiott ! Menjadi kekasih Lu Han adalah sesuatu yang selamanya akan selalu aku syukuri ! dan aku tidak keberatan dengan sikap Lu Han yang over protective, bukankah itu berarti ia sangat mencintaiku" kata Sehun emosi yang membuat semua orang di ruang latihan menatapnay takut. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Oh Sehun yang datar mengamuk dan tentu saja satu-satunya yang bisa memancing emosi seorang Oh Sehun adalah orang yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang Lu Han-nya.

..

"Han.. kau ingin kemana ?" tanya Sehun sepulang sekolah tapi namja yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak semangat. Sehun merasa sedih karena raut wajah sedih terpampang jelas di wajah cantik kekasihnya tapi setiap ia menanyakan penyebabnya Lu Han selalu mengatakan "Gwenchana".

"Han.. hari ini orang tua ku ke Busan.. Hng, apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku ?" tanya Sehun pelan. Hening sejenak membuat Sehun salah tingkah dan dengan cepat mengatakan "Anioo.. aku tidak mengajakmu untuk melakukan itu. Aku.. aku.. aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu di kamarku. Aku tidak bermaksud ..." kata Sehun panik membuat Luhan tersenyum geli dan mengelus pipi lembut kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu berdua di kamar sehuniiee. Berdua saja" kata Lu Han malu-malu dan menenggalamkan tubuhnya dalam hangat pelukan Sehun. Menyandarkan sedikit bebannya untuk sejenak.

..

..

_at Sehun's room_

"Hnng, aku sangat menyukai baumu" kata Sehun sambil menciumi leher Lu Han berkali-kali dan merapatkan tubuh mungil itu ke tubuhnya.

"Jinjja ? Padahal kau selalu bilang kalau aku bau seperti hutan" gerutu Lu han membuat Sehun tertawa dan menjawab "Itu karena kau sangat mirip seperti bambi". PLAKKK...

"Sehuniiieee geliii" kata Lu Han lemah merasakan hangat nafas Sehun mulai menggelitik kulit sensitifnya. "Sehuniiee..." kata Lu Han pelan.

"Ne baby ?" jawab Sehun sambil membenarkan posisi Lu Han agar lebih nyaman berada dalam pelukannya. "Hng.. apa.. apa Sehunie menyesal sudah berpacaran dengan Lu hanie ? Apa sehunie merasa terbebani dengan sifat Luhanie yang buruk ? Apa Luhanie adalah mimpi buruk bagi Sehuniie ?" tanya Luhan pelan. Namja mungil itu menutup erat kedua matanya, ketakutan untuk mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Baby, bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu ?" tanya Sehun terkejut sambil membalik tubuh Lu Han agar bertatapan dengannya. Sesuatu membuat Sehun tersadar, raut wajah sedih Luhan sore ini dan pertanyaan aneh barusan. "Luuu, apa kau tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Jo woon tadi sore ?" tebak Sehun dan dengan perlahan Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Ooohh baby.. My silly Luhan. Jangan pernah dengarkan perkataan idiot itu. Tentu saja aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani olehmu dan sifatmu sangat jauh dari kata-kata buruk. Baby kau adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan pernah berikan pada hidupku yang membosankan ini. Kau Oh Han adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memenuhi segala yang Oh Sehun inginkan di dunia. Kau Oh Han adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu dipilih oleh Oh Sehun menjadi pendampingnya tidak perduli seberapa pencemburunya dirimu" kata Sehun sambil menciumi setiap inchi wajah cantik namjachingu-nya itu. Luhan tiba-tiba terkikik geli dan mengalungkan kedua lengan kurusnya di leher Sehun "Oh Han terdengar sangat aneh hehehe" kata Lu Han geli.

"Tapi kau tetap harus memakai margaku Luu.. Bagaimana kalau Oh Lu Han saja ?" tanya Sehun.

"Hhahaha.. Aku rasa itu lebih baik" kata Lu Han sambil mencium bibir Sehun.

"Saranghae Oh Lu Han" kata Sehun sambil membalas ciuman innocent namjachingu tercintanya.

..

..

"Huniee, maukah kau menjadikanku Oh Lu Han malam ini ?" tanya Lu Han malu-malu sambil dengan grogi memainkan kerah kaos Sehun. "Han.. tentu saja aku mau menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya malam ini, besok pagi ataupun detik ini juga. Tapi aku ingin kau 100% yakin dengan keputusanmu karena ini bukan sekedar sex tapi ini adalah bercinta untukku" kata Sehun.

Lu Han terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Sehun, namjachingu-nya itu terkadang terdengar terlalu romantis untuk remaja seumuran mereka. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Tidak ada yang lebih aku yakini selain diriku yang menjadi milik Oh Sehun seutuhnya" jawab namja mungil itu sambil mencium kekasihnya. "Milikku. Hanya miliku" kata Sehun menegaskan dan mulai menggoda tubuh sensitif Luhan dengan tangannya. Sentuhan halus mulai dari perut semakin naik berhenti di kedua puting Lu Han yang sudah sangat menegang.

"Apakah ini juga milikku ?" tanya Sehun dengan nada innocet sambil mempermainkan nipple Lulu yang sangat teramat sensitif dibawah sentuhan lembut namjachingu-nya. Lu Han menggigit keras bibirnya mencegah bibir cherry itu mengeluarkan suara desahan yang akan membuatnya malu.

"Ahhh... sehuniieee... Hng.. popppooo" kata Lu Han manja meminta ciuman dari Sehun. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sebuah ciuman penuh nafus pun sudah mendarat di bibir cherry Lu Han.

Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju tempat tidurnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka dan dengan perlahan menurunkan tubuh mungil rapuh itu ke tempat tidur empuknya.

"Oh babyyy. My beautifull baby Han, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu hmm ?" goda Sehun yang gemas melihat kekasihnya terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuhnya. Menyerahkan diri seutuhnya untuk di dominasi oleh kejantanan Sehun.

"Aku rela kau apakan saja. Aku rela" kata Luhan dengan nada menggoda sambil menarik leher Sehun untuk mencium bibirnya yang sudah sangat merindukan rasa bibir Sehun.

Sehun mencium setiap inchi wajah, leher dan bahu Lu han. Menghisap kulit pucat itu sampai menimbulkan tanda keunguan. "My beautifull boy" kata Sehun dengan suara husky yang semakin membuat bagian bawah Lu Han semakin keras. Tangan ahli sehun dengan perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Lu han tapi terhenti pada kancing keempat karena sebuah tangan mungil bergetar menghentikannya.

"Hunniee, bisakah kau mematikan lampunya ? Aku malu" kata Lu Han pelan dan sehun menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya itu. Bukan karena malu tapi Lu Han teringat bahwa dibagian perutnya masih ada banyak lebam bekas pukulan Nyonya Jung dan ia tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya.

"Sayang, kenapa kau masih malu hhm ? Bukankah kau sudah sering memberikanku blow job yang sangat hebat" goda Sehun sambil menciumi telinga Lu Han yang kini sudah memerah.

"Hnggg hunniiee ahhhh" desah Lu han sambil menjambak rambut halus Sehun menuntunya ke bibirnya yang sudah sangat haus mencicipi rasa bibir Sehun.

"Ahhhh... hunnieee" desah Lu Han saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang mulai menggelitik penisnya yang masih tertutupi celana kain. "Sudah sangat keras eoh ? Kau ingin aku menciumi Luhan junior ?" tanya Sehun sambil menciumi bibir bengkak Luhan dengan lebih ganas lagi.

"Aku ingin kau memasukan penis mungilku kedalam mulut hangat Sehuniiiee" goda Lu Han. Sehun langsung mengeluarkan smirknya dan mengabulkan permintaan sang princess Lulu.

Saat sehun menurunkan boxer pink Lu Han, namja itu tersenyum bangga karena hanya dengan ciumannya saja sudah membuat penis mungil Lu Han mengacung tegang.

"Ahhh kyeopta. Annyeong Lulu junior" kata Sehun gemas dan mengecupi ujung pening Luhan yang sudah dipenuhi cairan pre cum yang langsung membuat namja mungil itu menggelinjang nikmat. Luhan membusungkan dadanya saat tangan Sehun memanjakan nipple nya dan mulut Sehun yang kini sedang menjilat habis penis mungilnya. _Double pleasure, double death_.

"There sehunahhh.. Hnggg.. fasterr huniiiieee.. Ahhhh" desah Luhan saat Sehun mempercepat kocokannya. Setelah hisapan kuat dan kocokan yang sangat cepat, penis mungil itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang langsung dihisap habis oleh Sehun.

"Bahkan cairan orgasme mu terasa sangat manis Han" goda Sehun dan kembali memperkosa bibir Lu Han untuk membagi rasa orgasme Luhan. Ciuman namja itu turun kembali untuk menyapa nipple Lu Han, menghisapnya kuat seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu sambil memberikan tanda keunguan di sekitar nipple pink itu.

"Hunnn.. ppaliii. Aku ingin segera merasakan dirimu di dalam tubuhku. Ppaaaliii" rengek Luhan.

"Hmmm, seseorang sudah sangat tidak sabar eoh ?" smirk Sehun sambil melepaskan kancing jeans nya dan menurunkan pakaian terakhir dari tubuhnya. Lu Han terbelalak melihat penis Sehun yang jauh jauh jauh jauh dan catat sekali lagi sangat jauh lebih besar dari ukuran penisnya.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah melihatnya saja Han" smirk Sehun.

"Aniioo, terakhir aku melihatnya tidak sebesar itu. Ugghh, apa akan cukup di lubang Luhaniie?" tanya Lu Han polos. "Akan sakit. Sedikit. Tapi setelah itu kau pasti akan merengek meminta lebih sayangku" kata Sehun meyakinkan, menghapus semua kekhawatiran Luhan.

Sehun mengambil lube yang berada di laci mejanya dan mengoleskannya pada jari-jarinya, ia ingin Lu Han tidak merasa kesakitan pada sex pertama mereka. "Ahhh... sehunnnn" teriak Luhan saat merasakan jari panjang Sehun mulai memasuki lubangnya.

"Appoooo" rengek Lu Han.

"Ssshh baby.. Sebentar lagi akan menjadi nikmat" kata Sehun yang mulai menggerakan jarinya. Dua jari lalu tiga jari lalu empat jari. Ia ingin melemaskan otot lubang LuHan.

"Hmmm.. ahhhh sehunnn.. Ahhhhhhh" desah Lu Han tidak sadar saat jari-jari Sehun menemukan prostatnya dan terus menumbuknya dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Masih ingin aku berhenti hng ?" goda Sehun yang puas melihat wajah Luhan yang penuh dengan keringat dan nafsu. "Aku akan menerjunkanmu ke sungai Han jika kau berhenti sekarang" ancam Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Lihatlah, lubang indah ini sudah siap untuk menyambut Sehun junior. Apa Luhanie juga sudah siap ?" kata Sehun menggoda dan semakin melebarkan kaki Luhan, semakin mengekspos area pribadi namja mungil itu.

"Ahhh" desah Luhan lemas merasakan udara dingin dari AC menyapa lubangnya yang kini sedang ditatap intens oleh Oh Sehun. "Masukan hunniee.. Buat aku tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu. Bercintalah dengan sangat sangat keras dengan Luhanieee.. Perkosa Luhaniiee" dirty talk dari Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bengkaknya. '_Damn! Bagaimana bisa malaikat mungilku berubah menjadi sangat horny seperti ini?_' batin Sehun.

"As your wish princess"kata Sehun dan mulai mempersiapkan penisnya.

"Ahhhh—" desah Lu han saat merasakan ujung penis Sehun memaksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Rasanya sakit tapi sakit ini jauh lebih nikmat dari yang rasa sakit Luhan biasa dapatkan. Tubuh, hatinya terasa penuh. Seluruh kekosongan dalam hidupnya terasa penuh saat Sehun mulai memasukan setengah penisnya.

"Appoo ? Mianhae, aku akan lebih perlahan" kata Sehun sambil menciumi pipi Luhan yang basah karena air mata. "Aniiooo.. Masukan sehuniiee. Aku ingin kau berada di dalamku" desak Luhan dan semakin Sehun kehilangan akal. Dengan segala hentakan namja itu memasukan seluruh penisnya ke dalam lubang Lu Han dan menggeram nikmat saat merasakan kehangatan dan ketatnya lubang namjachingu-nya.

"Oh Lu Han" desah Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan, memberi waktu bagi tubuh Luhan sebelum ia menggerakan penisnya. Lu Han melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bergumam pelan agar Sehun mulai bergerak. Gerakan sehun yang awalnya yang sangat tenang dan terkontrol, seketika berubah menjadi lebih liar dan brutal seiring dengan desahan Lu Han yang membuatnya semakin _turn on_.

"Ahhh yeobboo.. _Thereee ahh... fasterrrrr_... hngggg—" desah Lu Han tidak karuan merasakan hujaman Sehun yang semakin cepat dan tepat mengenai prostat nya.

"Beebb, sooo tight" gumam Sehun memuja ketatnya lubang Luhanie.

"Tight for you— aahhhh— just for youuu" jawab Luhan disela desahannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan dan menuntunnya untuk semakin menungging tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Luhan. Posisi baru itu semakin memudahkan Sehun untuk menggerakan penisnya, ditambah Luhan yang semakin menungging memudahkan penis Sehun semakin dalam menghujami tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhh—" teriak Luhan saat penis Sehun yang kini memperkosa lubangnya ditambah dengan tangan Sehun yang mempermainkan putingnya dan oh ! Jangan lupakan ciuman hangat Sehun yang menggoda pantat mulusnya. _Triple pleasure, triple death_.

"Sehuniieee.. Luhannie ingin hnggg—" desah Luhan meraskan waktu orgasmenya semakin dekat dan orgasme kedua Luhan pun mulai mengotori seprei putih Sehun.

"Ahhh han.. Tubuhmu adalah candu bagiku. My babyyy" desah Sehun. Setelah beberapa kali hujaman yang sangat gila akhirnya Sehun mencapai orgasmenya dan mengeluarkan spermanya tepat di lubang Luhanie.

"Bebb.." desah Sehun sambil membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sehunniee.. gomawo. Itu adalah pengalaman bercintaku yang pertama dan sangat sangat indah" gumam Luhan di dada telanjang Sehun. "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih eoh ? Bercinta dengan namja bak malaikat sepertimu" gumam Sehun sambil membenarkan poni Luhan yang basah karena keringat lalu mencium dahinya penuh sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau harus selalu mengingatnya" gumam Sehun sebelum terlelap dalam mimpinya. Lu Han tersenyum mendengarnya dan bergumam "Nado saranghae".

Setelah mencuci tubuhnya yang lengket dan memakai kaos Sehun yang agak kebesaran, tubuh mungil itu kembali merebahkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Lu Han mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Serangan panik karena takut akan amarah Nyonya Jung mulai menyerang dirinya. Terlalu panik memikirkan siksaan Nyonya Jung yang akan diberikan padanya.

'_My sweet little pil. Aku membutuhkan pil ku sekarang juga_' batin Lu Han dan mulai merogoh tas nya dengan tangan gemetar. Dua pil .. Anioo tiga pil. Ia membutuhkan dosis yang lebih tinggi malam ini. Begitu banyak ketakutan yang menghinggapi tubuh mungil itu malam ini dan ia membutuhkan pil-pilnya untuk menenangkannya.

..

..

..

..

"Morning sunshine" gumam Sehun pada Lu Han yang masih terlelap. Kini barulah sehun yakin bahwa Lu Han adalah seorang tukang tidur sejati. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia mencoba membangunkan namja mungil itu tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Akhirnya sehun pun menyerah dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Saat berjalan tidak sengaja Sehun tersandung ransel Luhan dan melihat sebuah botol pil menggelinding keluar. "Hng, obat apa ini ? Lu Hanie sakit ?" gumam Sehun. Dengan penasaran namja itu membaca etiket di botol itu "Alprazolam ? Obat apa itu ?" gumam Sehun semakin penasaran tapi detak jam dinding menyadarkan sehun dari lamunannya dan bergegas kembali menuju ke kamar mandi karena mereka sudah sangat terlambat untuk ke sekolah.

..

..

..

.

"Bitch ! Kau tidak pulang semalam ! Apa kau tidur di rumah Sehun ?!" teriak Han Byul yang mencegat Luhan dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke dinding.

"Apa urusanmu eoh ?" tantang Luhan.

"Eomma akan menyiksamu sampai mati malam ini !" teriak Han Byul.

"Aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya dan ah! for your info my sweet noona.. Yeah, kemarin malam aku bermalam di rumah Sehun dan kami bercinta hingga aku terlalu lelah untuk pulang" tantang Lu han yang semakin membuat Han Byul geram. Saat yeoja itu akan menampar Lu Han, ia mendengar samar-samar suara Sehun dan mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

"Hari ini juga kau akan hancur Little Luhan" kata Han Byul dan Luhan hanya bisa mengernyit kebingungan. Detik berikutnya membuat Luhan semakin kebingungan, Han Byul tiba-tiba saja berteriak di lantai sambil memegangi pipinya seperti orang yang sehabis ditampar. Gerombolan namja yang baru saja datang langsung terkejut dan menghampiri Han Byul yang terduduk di lantai.

"Mwo ya ? Han Byul ssi apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Hiksss... hiksss.. Luhan menamparku" kata Han Byul dengan air mata palsunya.

"Mwo ?" teriak Luhan bingung.

"Han.. ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau tidak perlu sampai menamparnya seperti itu" teriak Sehun pada Luhan yang langsung membuat namja mungil itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku... sehuniee.. aku tidak melakukannya" kata Luhan gemetaran, ia tidak pernah dibentak oleh Sehun sebelumnya dan kali ini hal itu membuatnya sangat depresi.

"Aku hikss... Ia menamparku karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menyerahkan foto ini pada Sehun" kata Han Byul sambil menyerahkan beberapa foto yang menunjukan Luhan dan Jongin yang sedang berpelukan di atap sekolah kemarin.

"Han.. katakan kau tidak.." kata Sehun terputus, shock melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang berpelukan intim dengan Kim Jongin sang playboy sekolah.

"Akuu hiksss.. Luhan mulai menampariku karena aku tidak ingin berbohong pada Sehun dan juga tentang sex pertama Lu Han. Itu semua adalah bohong. Kau bukan yang pertama bagi Luhan. Aku tahu karena yang melakukannya adalah temanku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melihat Sehunie terus menerus dibohongi oleh Luhan" rengek Han Byul.

Sehun muak.

Namja itu berjalan meninggalkan keributan itu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin Luhanku seperti itu" gumam Sehun berkali-kali.

"Sehhuuuunnnn" teriak Luhan dibelakangnya tapi sehun belum bisa melihat Luhan saat ini, ia harus menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun dengarkan aku. Tolonggg" mohon Luhan. Akhirnya sehun mencoba memberikan kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

"Katakan bahwa itu tidak benar Han. Aku adalah yang pertama untukmu kan ?" tanya Sehun tapi terdengar seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Luhan menangis, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang benar sehun bukanlah orang pertama yang melakukan sex padanya tapi Sehun adalah orang pertama yang bercinta dengan Luhan.

"Jadi benar bahwa aku bukan yang pertama untukmu ? dan apakah itu Jongin ?" teriak Sehun emosi, ia merasa dibohongi. "Bukaan.. Sehun dengarkan aku" mohon Luhan.

"Kumohon pergilah. Untuk saat ini pergilah dulu Han, beri aku kesempatan untuk menenangkan diriku" mohon Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

"Sehunnn.. Katanya kau akan mencintaiku.. Kau bilang akan selalu mencintaikuuu" gumam Luhan dalam tangisannya. Ia mencapai titik terendah dalam depresinya.

Terpuruk dan sangat terpuruk.

...

...

...

...

Sehun menangis. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya namja itu menangis. Ah! Tentu saja, terakhir kali ia menangis itu pun juga karena Luhan. Dulu saat namjachingu-nya itu terjatuh dari tangga dan mengalami patah tulang, Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menangis disamping ranjang Luhan.

Luhan sudah membuat Sehun menjadi lemah. Lemah dalam artian yang Sehun sukai.

Setelah beberapa botol bir menemaninya frustasi, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan. Ia sadar bahwa emosi sudah membuatnya mengatakan beberapa hal kejam untuk Luhan dan memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya ia mendengar penjelasan Luhan lebih tenang lagi. Ia akan memaafkan Luhan apapun kenyataannya. Bukankah semua manusia pernah melakukan kesalahan ? dan setiap manusia pun pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Dengan langkah lemas Sehun mulai berjalan menuju rumah Luhan tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja tan berlari kebingungan dihadapannya.

"Oh Sehun ! Syukurlah aku berhasil menemukanmu.. Ppalli ! Ikut denganku !" teriak Jongin panik.

"Mwo ? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" kata Sehun bingung melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Luhan... Luhan dia... Si bodoh itu sedang dalam kondisi kritis di ICU Seoul hospital. Kau harus menemuinya sebelum terlambat" kata Jongin dan tanpa bertanya lagi Sehun langsung berlari mengikuti Jongin. Malaikatnya.. Baby.. My precious baby sedang dalam kondisi kritis.

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ? Bukankah seharusnya aku menjaga malaikatku tapi mengapa ...' rutuk Sehun dalam hati, menyesali segala hal yang terjadi sore ini.

..

..

"Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan. Saudara Lu overdosis obat penenang dan darah yang keluar dari sayatan di tangannya terlalu banyak. Kita hanya bisa berdoa dan menunggu takdir Tuhan" kata dokter penuh simpati. Sehun langsung terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Han.. Kumohon.. Kembalilah padaku" gumamnya berkali-kali.

..

..

..

..

Sudah 5 jam Sehun menunggu di luar ICU sambil meringkuk di lantai, kondisi Lu Han masih juga belum stabil dan ia mulai pesimis.

"Hey, minumlah ini" kata Jongin sambil menawarkan sebuah kopi hangat pada Sehun.

"Gomawo" kata Sehun pelan dan meraih cup kopi itu.

.. hening .

"Lu han pasti akan sangat marah jika aku memberitahukanmu hal ini. Tapi kupikir kau harus mengetahuinya saat ini juga Oh" kata Jongin.

"Mengetahui apa ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Dia. Namja mungil tercantik itu selalu tersenyum diluar tapi selalu menangis di dalam. Lu Han adalah korban pemerkosaan sebelum ia bertemu denganmu. Ibu Lu Han meninggal tepat setelah ia melahirkannya dan beberapa tahun kemudian ayah Lulu menikah lagi dengan seorang janda Jung"

"Janda Jung ? Maksudmu ?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Yeah, dia adalah ibu dari Jung Han Byul, mereka adalah saudara tiri. Tapi Han Byul selalu mencoba menutupi fakta itu karena ia menganggap pasti sangat menjijikan bila memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan mahluk menjijikan seperti Lu Han. Setelah ayah Luhan menikahi nyonya Jung, beberapa tahun kemudiannya Ayah Luhan meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Nyonya jung senang bukan main karena itu berarti seluruh warisan ayah Luhan akan jatuh ke tangannya. Naas bagi Nyonya Jung karena seluruh properti miliaran won yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Lu diatas namakan pada Luhan. Nyonya Jung murka dan ahjumma buruk rupa itu mulai menyiksa Lu Han. Bukan hanya siksaan fisik tapi ia juga menyiksa Luhan secara psikis. Membuat Lulu sedikit demi sedikit membenci dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Ia terus mencekoki Luhan dengan obat penenang, membuat Lu Han ketergantungan pada pil-pil itu. Tidak hanya sampai disana saja penderitaan Luhan, sebelum ia bertemu denganmu, Han Byul dengan kejamnya menyuruh teman-temannya untuk memperkosa Luhan" jelas Jongin sedih. Sehun membelalakan matanya terkejut "Apa maksudmu teman-teman ? Tidak hanya satu orang ?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Yeahh, banyak orang. Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan detailnya padaku. Tapi kehidupannya mulai menemui titik terang saat ia bertemu denganmu. Luhan mulai tersenyum lagi, mata indahnya mulai memancarkan cahaya kehangatan lagi. Tapi... Sore ini ..." cerita Jongin terhenti karena tangisan yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Sore ini setelah bertengkar denganmu. Ia kumat, penyakit bipolar nya mulai mengambil alih pikiran Luhan dan ia memutuskan untuk menyayat nadinya lalu meminum obat penenangnya dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Bukankah dia sangat bodoh ! Sudah berkali-kali kubilang bila kau terlalu bodoh dengan meninggalkannya maka akulah yang akan dengan senang hati menggantikan posisimu di hati Luhan. Oh God! Aku sangat mencintainya dan sangat takut untuk kehilangannya saat ini" kata Jongin sambil menangis. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita Jongin. Apa benar Lu Han yang diceritakan oleh Jongin adalah Lu Han-nya ? Ia tidak habis pikir bila Lu Han ternyata menjalani hidup yang sekeras ini. Ia merasa tidak becus menjadi kekasih Lu Han selama 3 tahun ini batin Sehun berkali-kali.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Saat ini kau harus kuat untuk Luhan" kata Jongin sambil menghapus air matanya. "Gomawo" hanya kata-kata itu saja yang bisa diucapkan Sehun saat ini.

..

..

Sudah dua hari ini Lu Han masih terlelap tidur, dokter mengatakan bahwa itu efek dari obat penenang yang diminum Lu Han secara berlebihan.

..

"My baby.. Kumohon bukalah matamu sayang. Aku ingin kau mendengar semua penyesalanku. Maafkan aku yang tidak becus untuk menjagamu Han" kata Sehun pada Luhan yang masih terpejam. Satu hal yang Sehun tidak sadari saat itu adalah sebuah air mata turun dari mata Lu Han yang terpejam. _Lu Han mendengarnya_ ..

...

...

...

...

...

"Hngg... kira-kira lebih cocok bunga Magnolia atau bunga Stephanotis ? Kira-kira aku harus memilih yang manaaa.. Aigooo, semua bunga ini terlihat begitu cantik" gumam seorang namja cantik sambil membolak balikan lembar katalog.

"Apa saja Luuu.. Toh juga bunga-bunga itu akan kalah cantik darimu" gumam Sehun cuek masih fokus dengan ipad-nya. "Yakkk ! Oh Sehun ! Pernikahan kita kurang 1 bulan lagi dan kau masih tenang. Apa kau tidak serius ingin menikahiku eohhh ?!" teriak Luhan manja. Sehun segera melemparkan ipad-nya dan memeluk tubuh mungil tunangannya.

"Aigoo babby.. Apa yang sedang kau katakan hhm ? Tentu saja aku sangat sangat sangat serius untuk menikahimu. Aku hanya tidak terlalu perduli dengan detailnya, aku hanya perduli dengan kita berdua yang akan mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar dan bulan madu tentunya" kata Sehun.

"Tskk, gombalanmu masih sama seperti siswa sekolah" goda Lu Han yang kini sedang mencium namja yang kurang dari 30 hari lagi akan resmi menjadi suaminya.

...

Sudah 5 tahun sejak percobaan bunuh diri Lu Han berlalu. Untunglah Lu Han berhasil dari kondisi kritisnya dan bangun untuk pangeran tampannya. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama 5 tahun ini. Ayah Sehun akhirnya memperkarakan kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Nyonya Jung dan Han Byul ke pengadilan dan membuat ibu anak itu harus mendekam di dalam penjara hingga saat ini. Selama 5 tahun juga, keteguhan hati seorang Oh Sehun teruji. Dengan sabar dan penuh sayang ia membantu Lu Han untuk lepas dari ketergantungan obat penenang dan penyakit bipolar-nya. Tentu saja bipolar Lu Han tidak bisa sepenuhnya sembuh tapi seiring dengan curahan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Sehun, kecenderungan naik turunnya mood Lu Han sudah jarang terjadi. Namja itu menjadi lebih sehat. Sehun memandangi wajah cantik Luhan yang kini sedang terlelap dalam pelukannya, ia merasa bahwa selama 5 tahun ini ia sudah banyak sekali mengeluarkan air mata. Sangat menyakitkan saat ia harus menampar atau sampai mengikat tangan Lu Han yang sedang kumat. Untunglah Tuhan cukup baik untuk memberikannya kesabaran dan keteguhan hati.

Sehun kini bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara handal di firma hukum terbesar di Korea Selatan, ia lebih memilih untuk melepaskan cita-citanya sebagai seorang penari karena ingin memberikan kehidupan yang super mewah dan lebih terjamin untuk Luhanie-nya. Salah satu alasan lain Sehun memutuskan menjadi seorang pengacara khusus perlindungan anak-anak adalah ia tidak ingin ada anak lain lagi yang harus mengalami kekerasan fisik seperti yang sudah diderita oleh Luhan-nya. Jangan lagi ada anak-anak yang harus kehilangan masa ceria mereka karena kekerasan fisik di rumah.

"Sehunieee... aku mencintaimu" igau Luhan dalam tidurnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat keimutan tunangannya. Bahkan dalam tidur pun Luhan selalu terlihat imut.

"_Nado baby... nadoo saranghae. I love you and i love your dark side too_"

**END**

**Annyeong readerrrrr... Another absurd FF XD**

**Saya lagi ingin bikin sebuah oneshoot dengan main pair ultimate bias saya yaitu HunHan. FF ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal. Sebut aja lagunya Troye Siyan yang my sweet little pil, kabar kematiannya R. William T_T, banyaknya resep Alprazolam yang semakin meningkat di indonesiiaaaaa dan sebuah FF di AFF yang bagusssss banget (tp asli gak plagiat looo).**

**Entah feelnya dapet ato ndak, lagi iseng aja pengen bikin Oneshoot :')**

**Maafkan author absurd ini bila FF ini gejeeee, banyak typooooo, NC nya gakk hotttt, feel gak dapet. Silahkan review tapi tetap sopan :***

**Akhir kata, mind to review again ?**

**I LOVEEEE U BUAT YANG SUDAH REVIEW DI SEMUA FF-ku... MWUAAAAACCHHHHHHHHHHHH :***

**Sequel ?**


End file.
